Persons on trips such as holidays generally take a number of photographs at various locations in order to create a collection of images which may later be used to assist in recalling experiences or events of significance that occurred during the holiday. Also, there are times when, for business or other purposes, it is required to record an image. For example, at the scene of an accident, it may be necessary to take photographs of damaged vehicles and surrounding areas in order to conduct an investigation as to the cause of the accident.
Typically, photographs are taken using one of a known number of photographic techniques such as exposure of a photographic film or, as is becoming increasingly popular, by digital capture of an image. Each film or memory storage device that is used to store photographs has a limited capacity. Thus, in the case of photographic film the number of images which can be recorded depends on the length of the film. In the case of storing digital images, the resolution of the images and the memory capacity are determinative of the number of images which can be stored. Once the capacity of the storage means has been reached, the storage means must be replaced in order to capture further images.
Further, in order to produce hard copies of the recorded images it is necessary to either take the storage means (or the camera itself if the storage means is not removable) to an imaging bureau for production of hard copies or to print off a copy of each photograph using a PC and a printer. Both of these approaches tend to be somewhat inconvenient as result of, firstly, the time taken to produce the hard copy images and, secondly, the different location that the storage device must be transported to in order to produce hard-copies. A third inconvenience is having to make necessary film and/or storage medium changes once the capacity of the storage means has been reached. This is particularly so in the case of digital cameras where memory storage devices can be expensive.